This invention relates to apparatus and methods used regarding lures in hunting. More particularly, it relates to lures, of the type known as drag lures or drags, used to lay a trail in order to attract game to where a hunter lies in wait.
The use of lures in hunting is of course known in the art. Scent lures are used to lay down a particular attractant scent. Often they are dragged to a stand where the hunter may lie in wait for game to appear. Thus they may be known as a drag lure or drag. The type of scent used on the drag varies according to the game desired to be attracted to the hunter. One complication is the need to lay scent as well as ensure that the hunter's own scent is not perceived by the game, thus possibly scaring the game away. Thus, there is a class of prior art which involves attaching a drag to a hunter's shoe and which hopefully serves to cover up the hunter's own scent as well as laying a scent attractive to game, and one which the game would be inclined to follow. Another class of art dispenses the lure attractant from a string or other device soaked in the scent. The string or other device is trailed behind the hunter and serves to both lay a scent trial and hopefully cover the hunter's own scent.
The problems with the prior art are due to the nature of scent. The application of scent to the drag, the trailing of the drag behind the hunter, and the subsequent retention of the drag by the hunter all mean the hunter may become covered with the scent--a desirable notion from the hunting point of view perhaps, but less desirable when the hunt is concluded and ordinary life must be resumed. Furthermore, there does not appear to be any neat method of laying out the drag and retrieving the drag after use, so that the hunter may easily travel from site to site for example.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a lure retaining device that allows some isolation of the hunter from the lure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a lure retrieval device that quickly and easily stores the lure in a convenient storage container.